Talk:Extend Conditions
Now I'd like to see this + Mark of Rodgort on an E/Me. :That qualifies as a Echo/Mending combo --RolandOfGilead 14:51, 26 September 2006 (CDT) What exactly is the duration of the skill? Infinite? --Zinger314 11:07, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :it's a spell not a hex Go go condition sin! Kessel 11:15, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I read it as meaning all conditions *currently* on target foe when the spell is cast, which makes it a fair bit less interesting. -Flypaper :Well, apply the standard Horns-Falling-Twisting dagger combo and slap this on, then step out. Should be fun to try. Kessel 03:51, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Actually, I think that makes it more interesting. It raises an interesting question. If you hit them with Twisting Fangs and then this, the target would have bleeding and deep wound for 1.81x17sec=~30sec. This spell recharges in 20 so it could then be reapplied and add another 1.81x10sec=~18sec of conditions. If you look at it this way then it could keep a condition that lasts over 11sec up for much longer than if you hexed them with this and then applied conditions afterwards.--Azroth 00:39, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I don't think that's the case. For all other skills that extend or shorten duration, the duration-changing effect only works if it was applied before the hex/condition/enchantment/whatever was applied. Exisiting conditions/etc. are never affected. RolandOfGilead 08:12, 25 September 2006 (CDT) That's why this is Elite. From the wording, and the fact it's not a Hex, it's pretty clear this extends conditions already on the target foe. Very interesting indeed. Arshay Duskbrow 15:23, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :This would be the first skill that lengthens conditions that are already on target. Interesting, but very limited in use. It is quite possible to keep a condition on a target... permanently I guess. (Terra Xin 05:15, 11 October 2006 (CDT)) Seems like another one of those PvE only skills. You rly think any party is gonna go without at least 2 extinguishes, martyr, or cautery signet with all those insane condition skills coming out? I mean those are good, but it's expected that the conditions go away soon, before their duration runs out. (Not a fifty five 15:25, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) It's something to use at Fort Aspenwood, Jade Quarry, and possibly AB as well. I suspect that this extends the remaining duration, but this needs to be tested. -- Gordon Ecker 01:46, 11 November 2006 (CST) :Tested. That's exactly what it does. Aethan 13:45, 18 November 2006 (CST) Extend Conditions + Hypochondria anyone? Great way to throw pressure onto a simgle target. --Curse You 21:25, 21 November 2006 (CST) I'm still confused about this skill. If I cast it on someone, are they affected by it forever? It's not a hex, so it can't be removed and I don't see a duration. Can anyone clear this up?Konradishes 23:54, 28 September 2007 (UTC) I thought of a use What about This after blinding, then using Epidemic to blind a bunch of people for a much longer time? :Hehe. What about using (insert favourite condition stacking combo here), Extend Conditions, then Epidemic? Quite evil in PVE. Skyreal 20:00, 16 December 2006 (CST) Makes a good 'stepping stone' Elite if you're a low-energy primary such as a Warrior focussed on inflicting conditions to debuff more dangerous mobs...my own Paragon for instance that's built around "they're on fire", with Rodgart and Mindburn on various heroes, gets plenty of use out of this spell for now b/c with burning, every second counts. OTH Fevered Dreams is obviously superior in nearly all PvE regards, but look at where it's capped compared to this "elite".(I capped this at level 14, haha). That's likely the trade-off for its limited performance in PvE. --'ilr' Dear Lord. In AB a ranger of all things used this on me over and over again after throw dirt and concussion shot. Infinite blind + daze = best 1v1 ownage ever! Evidence once again that mezmers are pure 3V1L T_T Khold Phoenix 21:01, 13 December 2007 (UTC) 30 sec max? Does this mean that conditions cannot last more than 30 seconds, or that they cannot have more than 30 seconds ADDED to their current duration? A use? This would be interesting used in this build Use EP>BMT>BSS>TF>EC>Epi>DD. Abbreviations ftw. --Spark 21:23, 6 January 2007 (CST) OMG. I just thought of something. Does this Reapply the conditions? Maybe this triggers Fragility like Hypochondria did once? --Spark 21:31, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Tested. Does not reapply. Just extends the timer. I think this might be a worse skill than Elemental Flame. -- JadeWarrior 17:47, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::Really? Here's a thought: Concussion Shot -> EC -> Frustration, silencing bow (on a Me/R). 40 upfront energy (ouch) but you can permanently keep Dazed on them by using EC whenever possible and just keep shooting them, making them hurt whenever they are interrupted from Daze. --Gimmethegepgun 18:05, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::But you can take Extend Conditions out of that convoluted combo and it'd probably be about the same. Frustration with Distracting and Savage Shot wasn't something I thought of yet, thanks. -- JadeWarrior 14:32, 27 February 2007 (CST) Bring a condition-heavy team, Hypochondria, Extend, Edpidemic. That's what I think Anet intended us to do with this. 00:07, 17 March 2007 (CDT) I fail to see a use for this skill. It might extend the conditions for a long time, but it's much easier (and non-elite) to just re-apply the condition. It might be useful with daze, but other than that not really... Silver Sunlight 14:55, 28 March 2007 (CDT) It would be useful in a condition heavy team... but not with the 20 second recharge... we would have to see this with a 5 second recharge for it be useful AT ALL.... -Fyren Myr :Or affect foes in the area... It's an elite, but it doesn't do anything special lol Silver Sunlight 16:17, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Try this with Virulence users. :) --Xiu Kuro 19:04, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Maybe if you don't want to invest too heavily in Inspiration or you are using low duration conditions, you could Arcane Echo this and use it twice (durations can't be under 4 to 5 seconds though, otherwise they will end before you can extend them) [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood]] 08:53, 19 June 2007 (CDT) 30 seconds AoE Burning Dervish/Elementalist "Burning Man" 12 Fire Magic, 12+ Mysticism, 3 Water Magic You can really use whatever Enchantments you want, so long as Mystic Corruption reaches the max effect at 50%. Mesmer "Woe Spreader" 20 Inspiration Magic, 12+ Fast Casting *Load up on Enchantments, use GoEP, hit Burning Speed, and run right into the middle of your enemies. Use Rending Touch to end Burning Speed quickly. Then snare with Frozen Burst. *With Mystic Corruption up and a Fire Magic rank of 14, you'll inflict 13 seconds of Burning to all adjacent foes. *Now, have the Mesmer use Hypochondria, Extend Conditions, and Epidemic. *At max Inspiration, Extend Conditions lengthens Condition duration by 132%. At 13 seconds you just barely hit the max cap, at 30 seconds. Epidemic then spreads extended Burning to all adjacent foes. *Burning is -7 degen, or 14 Health per second. 30 seconds of Burning is 420 armor-ignoring damage. It can be combined with many other things as well, such as "They're on Fire!"...but mostly this is just for the sheer fun factor. (T/ ) 04:46, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Extinguish lawl. Zulu Inuoe 23:56, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::0 seconds recharge on Burning Speed, lawl back at you too. Arcane Echo takes care of the recharge on Extend. (T/ ) 00:00, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::I wasn't lawling -at- you, I was lawling -with- you. I merely mentioned Extinguish because it actualy does something there.. Zulu Inuoe 17:23, 17 September 2007 (CDT) I suppose this is good for the fun factor, but this builds uses 2 people and the outcome is just a bunch of burning. :Of course it's for fun; 420 armor-ignoring damage in 30 seconds can be achieved in much better ways. But it is so much fun to watch huge mobs of Mountain Trolls run around on fire and fall down dead, one after the other :D (T/ ) 01:29, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Interrupt? My friend had Frustration, Dazed, Confusing images and Arcane Conundrum on him, and when he Restore Life'd Koss, and I cast Extend Conditions on him, he got interrupted... This isn't supposed to happen, right? -- -- (s)talkpage 20:12, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :bump, I want an answer :) -- -- (s)talkpage 17:49, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::When you used Extend Conditions it reapplied dazed, which caused the interrupt. --24.18.54.95 18:47, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::It doesn't say in Daze that it will interrupt them when applied, just pretty much every skill that applies it interrupts anyway/is an attack. I suggest: Headbutt (self daze) with plague touch to test whether Daze application will interrupt (when using plague). Also, EC alone without daze to test if it interrupts for some reason --Gimmethegepgun 18:50, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Daze means all spells are easily interrupted. Since this skill itself is a hostile action, it should trigger the "easy interruption" caused by dazed. --Voidvector 03:51, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Easily interruptible means that attacks will interrupt it, not all hostile actions --Gimmethegepgun 03:52, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I don't recall that an "attack" is required (never read it anywhere in-game), but feel free to test it out with a ranger's trap and some non-damaging hex. I'd like to know as well. --Voidvector 07:57, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::See Interrupt#Easily interrupted --Gimmethegepgun 08:09, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, yes, I read that just before posting. As I said I have never found detail descriptions of it in game, it could be that game mechanics only require any hostile action. --Voidvector 08:33, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::It was tested a long time ago, basically people checked Daze and traps with Flare. It didn't interrupt it --Gimmethegepgun 19:03, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Change Well yall were bellyachign about the recharge and now its 5 seconds so what have you? (Kiron 20:27, 25 October 2007 (UTC)) :A shitty skill on my skillbar? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) glyph of immolation how does this interact with glyph of immolation, with just the two skillz —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 76.19.155.125 ( ) 22:32, 1 January 2008. :The burning caused by Glyph of Immolation is lengthened by even the first cast of Extend. Thus, Extend is triggering before the Glyph. (Talk • ) 02:43, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::useless combination compared to rodgorts, as this skill is only worthwhile with daze, or two or more other conditions(useless in random arena) :::Um, no, 7-8 seconds burning that can be trigger on all 4 foes in 5 seconds and kept up indefinitely on every foe with no energy problems is not useles. Your typical monk in RA cannot handle dealing with every one of his teammates with conditions on them at the same time. Have you ever seen most monks manage to micromanage perma-conditions on every teammate, including them selves? Nope. PS, Daze on a monk and this is also ridiculous as a lot of good monks carry CoP in RA anyway, but most monks are not able to handle conditions flying around . 4 conditions every 5 seconds a monk cannot handle. --82.43.237.196 00:35, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Hex? Is this a hex? Cuz it just says "Elite Spell" on the article page right now.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:15, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Spell, you cast it on someone with condtions already on them Lost-Blue 13:43, 5 February 2008 (UTC) is it me, or is this one of the few skills useless in random arena one simply can't make a really good build around it... it doesn't mix with good condition causing elites :That's because this skill sucks incredibly hard Blue.rellik 11:53, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::Only condition really worth extending would be something like burning, imo. Nothing else would really do you that much good if it lasted forever; you can already keep someone poisoned forever with Apply Poison, bleeding is worse then poison, and so on down the list. As a Mesmer, you probably have no use for dazed either, unless you plan to forgo your great interrupting spells in favor of wanding people... ::...and on that note, I've got an idea I want to test. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:41, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Reapplying Daze is a lot of fun when (ab)used on Eles. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:30, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Downside being, you need a non-elite way to cause Dazed. If you want to keep someone dazed, you can also just use Broad Head Arrow, which gives an ungodly amount in one hit (with a Silencing Bow, I can give out dazed for over twenty seconds with the one skill). ::::Extend Conditions is a good skill, with a lack of good uses. Glyph of Immolation seems to be one of the only useful combos (although it is a rather nice one). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:32, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Or you need a team mate with Daze. Although that team mate could reapply Daze himself, anyhow. It's limited, but it can be fun. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:34, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Might be fun for keeping conditions active on multiple people. Have someone cycle targets with, say, Burning Arrow, and follow up with Extend Conditions on the targets... limited use, but yes, quite fun. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:36, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Or you apply Daze with a Ranger and interrupt with this (reapplying Daze with this will interrupt). Gimmciky, limited, but could be so much fun :) Perhaps a Me/N SoM with Plague Sending for blind, and EC that. Yeeeaaahhh... Evil :) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:01, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: Just go P/Me and use the non elite spear skill that causes daze, and have equipped a silencing spear mod. My friend also used burning spear so he was able to keep daze and burning on his targets. update This is finally worth using. As long as 10 seconds of a condition is inflicted, which is easy, that's 30 seconds mass anything. Who needs Blinding Surge or Meekness anymore? (T/ ) 02:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :More importantly, DW+Degen of any sort AoE!! Edit: OMG AOE BURNING FOR 30 SECONDSBeeD 09:49, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Think about this: Daze interrupts on application. This reapplies Dazed every 10 seconds in a nearby range. With an increased duration. Hello Broad Head Arrow, wanna have sex? ::Or use Fevered Dreams. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:33, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Fevered Dreams = hex removal...so I guess it depends if you can apply Daze etc. faster than Fevered recharge. (T/ ) 22:40, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Fevered Dreams is nothing compared to this, you're a fool if you think otherwise, Viper. While I'm at it, I hate this new site layout, which is why I don't come here very often anymore Zulu Inuoe 02:25, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::::You talking about the Monaco skin change? If so, go to Preferences->Skins and change back to Monobook --Gimmethegepgun 22:39, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Foul Feast+Plague Sending+Extend Conditions. Could really punish any team in PvP using any sort of conditions, as you can outstrip and apply more effectively then they can. — Powersurge360Violencia 02:32, 9 August 2008 (UTC) This doesn't prolong conditions on the target itself anymore, sucks, there goes my permablinding build. : Didn't know that...anyway that would mean that in many cases this update actually was a buff instead of a boost? - since you can't be 100% sure to extend conditions on opponents which happen to be next to the opponent... Guess the old extend conditions + epidemic was better then :/ 09:43, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you want to extend the conditions on the original target, just switch to the nearest target and cast again. Its recharge time is only 5seconds where as the extension is many times longer than that. You could still feasibly do a permablind build by hopping from target to target, as long as they dont's stray too far from each other BeeD 10:16, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Technobabble + EC + Hypocondira What happens if i hit one foe with technobabble then hit EC then wait till EC is recharged hit hypochondria and hit EC again then wait again then hit hypochondria. If the mob doesnt move out of range it would be unlimited Daze?? Technobabble does 5 sec daze EC gives the sorounding foes 10 sec daze then hypochoindria gives the middle foe 10sec daze wich is then spread again to the sorounding ones and it just goes on like that so in theory you can keep a complete mob consta dazed (or whatever in that sense) with only one infliction of daze and then just keep cycling these spells or have i missed something?? //Hamosch :You don't have to use hypochondria, just cycle through your opponents. The daze would only be unlimited if the added duration is increased by a bit over 6 seconds (The daze inflicting skill's aftercast+EC's recharge+cast time). I presume you use 15 attr, so you have a 100% increase. Then all foes exept for your target with EC will be nearly perma-dazed if they stay in range (duration decreases with like, half a second or a bit more each cast). In short, the answer is no, but it gets pretty close to it.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC)